Penny & Partners
by Banana.Book
Summary: Austin met Penny. Penny observed Austin and Ally's bond, convincing her daughter that Austin is attracted to her. Is it true and will true feelings show?
1. Chapter 1

**Penny and Partners**

Chapter 1: Austin Met Penny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally…**

Summary: Austin met Penny. Penny observed Austin and Ally's bond, convincing her daughter that Austin is attracted to her. Is it true and will true feelings show?

* * *

Ally was writing her latest entry at her songbook/diary when she heard an ear-dreading noise- the noise of falling instruments. She knew that Austin and Dez caused the pandemonium and went to the practice room at a breakneck speed. She furrowed her eyebrows and her temples began to bulge, indicating that she had enough of her best guy friends annoying antics.

"You guys! Pay me and don't you think I forget you guys owe me $100,"Ally nagged and picked up the instruments and placed the instruments at its original place. Dez and Austin apologized and went downstairs, followed by Ally and they greeted Trish, who wore her daily clothes since she quit her job at the make-up kiosk and decided to relax before she apply for another boring job that requires her to work. She prefers a job that doesn't involve working. That's Trish, everybody.

"Ally, I'm here for my oboe lesson and I brought nothing," Nelson entered Sonic Boom and smiled triumphantly as he learnt not to bring a hobo instead. Ally giggled and bends her knees, making eye contact with Nelson. "Nelson, I'm proud of you but there's no lesson today. I'm really sorry. You can hang out with Austin and Dez if you want to," Ally comforted him and messed up his curly hair. Nelson smiled a crooked smile and joined Austin and Dez for a game of basketball.

Being a goody-two shoes and a reliable daughter, Ally agreed with her dad to open the store on Tuesdays, although Sonic Boom closes every Tuesday. Ally made a beeline towards Trish, greeting her best friend. "Ally, you promised last week that today we will be watching the movies. You broke my heart," Trish pouted her lips and grabbed a magazine at the counter.

"Nelson, pass me the ball," Austin shouted towards Nelson, confusing the kid as the 8 year old dribbled the ball to Austin. Dez tried to catch the ball from Nelson when Austin succeeded in snatching the ball from Nelson, aiming it at the tuba. "Score!" Austin shouted. Ally smiled and continued doing her latest assignment for her Science project.

Lester Dawson, Ally's dad, forced her to take care of the store on a Tuesday as he told her that they need to earn more money to pay for their house bills and he need to go to some convention. "Hello, kids," Lester greeted the four teenagers and Nelson. Ally wondered why his father reached Sonic Boom pretty early. Usually it took Lester probably a whole day to go to a convention. There was a lady, aging around her early 40s. Ally, the first one to react, ran toward the lady and hugged her tightly. Austin, Dez, Trish and Nelson wondered who the lady was and the way Ally hugged her seems like she haven't seen the lady for quite a long time.

"Guys, meet my mother, Penny," Ally introduced her mother to her friends. "Hi, Mrs. Dawson," they said in unison. Penny is Ally's mother. She went to Africa to study some rocks and its structure since she was a geologist. Ally missed her mom as they haven't seen her for a year! They only managed to make a few calls within that one year. Penny also knew that her daughter was on T.V when she watched the Helen Show and begged her boss to make an important phone call with her daughter when she was in Africa.

Penny also heard of Austin and Dez. Ally told everything about her two new friends via the phone to Penny. Penny shook Austin, Dez, Trish and Nelson's hands and exchanged hugs. She messed up with Nelson's hair. Like mother and daughter, Nelson thought.

"Dad, you surprised me! I miss mom a lot," Ally said and hugged her dad tightly. Penny spoke up and instructed her daughter to usher her friends to the family car. She planned on bringing the teenagers and the eight year old to the Miami Mall to bond closer.

Their first stop was a fast food restaurant. They sat at an available table and settled down. "I want a kiddy meal," Nelson spoke up first, smiling, showing his crooked teeth. Penny nodded her head and pinched Nelson's chubby cheeks. Lester, Dez, Trish and Nelson went to the counter to order their meal. Meanwhile Austin, Ally and Penny sat down, trying to engage in a small talk.

"So, how you guys met," Penny managed to muster, trying to start a conversation. Ally talked about how Austin tried to steal her song and made eye contact with Austin. Austin on the other hand, tried to avoid eye contact with Ally. Ally finally finished the part where they decided to become partners. "Austin and Ally. Perfect," Penny said and grinned, making the duo to blush. Austin excuse himself as he needs to go to the gents, leaving Ally and her mother.

"Wow, that Austin is really attracted to you," Penny said." She sat with you while your friends order their food," she spoke up again and winked. "That's impossible, mom. We are just friends and he even turned orange as he thought I had a crush on him. Before you ask, long story," Ally said all in one breathe.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1, guys! Do R&R and tell me how I can improve on this story. Penny is really Ally's mom. I got the info at Twitter and the "Wow, that Austin is really attracted to you." part was really Penny's line in the show for season 2. I hope it's true but it seemed really true. Someone please confirm this by reviewing? This story is just my version. And Laura Marano replied my tweet! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny and Partners_  
_**

**Chapter 2: Penny observed Austin and Ally's bond, convincing her daughter that Austin is attracted to her.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even want to know? I doubt so…**

**Summary: Austin met Penny. Penny observed Austin and Ally's bond, convincing her daughter that Austin is attracted to her. Is it true and will true feelings show?**

* * *

There was awkward silence between my mother and I when she spoke up. Why must mum jump to conclusions? It's interesting how I didn't inherit that trait from her. I'm a goodie-two shoes and I love to clean things when I get all stressed-out. Oh well, but we do share the same eyes, brunette hair and nose.

"Ally, why can't you see that dear Austin is attracted to you. He sat with you while your other friends and dad ordered their food, for goodness sake!" my 'loving' mother, Penny told me and smiled, grabbing a small photo from her purse. It was picture of dad and mom while they were in their teenage years. Whoa, mum looked hot! She was so youthful and energetic. She has such radiant eyes, silky hair and again, extremely youthful. Dad was eeerr… ok? Dad had this funny hair- style and lots of pimples. Beauty and the beast! Sorry dad…

"What are you trying to imply?" I questioned her and narrowed my eyebrows while holding onto the picture, scanning it meticulously. "Ally, dear, I was say-," my mum said when I interrupted her. "Mom, you looked hot! I mean, seriously, look at your face. It's youthful and energy -," I babbled when mum covered my mouth. "Ally, I was trying to say that opposites attract! You know-" mom started when I interrupted her again. "What! You mean that I'm the beast and Austin's the beauty?" I said out loudly, receiving stares from a couple nearby. "No, chill, Ally-gator! I'm saying that you and Austin have different personalities but there's this force that just got the both of you to just… you know… attract and not separate! Love is in the air," mum started when I groaned.

"Sheesh, mum. You don't have to show your beauty and the beast photo to demonstrate opposites attract. Just talk or was it because you want to show me that you are a stylish girl when you were a teenager," I teased her and giggled. Mum rolled her eyes, when Austin came. Austin scooted nearer and smiled at my mum. Mum winked at me and gestured me to scoot near Austin by using hand signals. That's my mum, everybody. She's so unlike me…

Whaa..? Austin scooted nearer, again? Awkward mode! The food finally came and we ate the delicious, juicy chicken. I'm not that picky although I love pickles. Chicken is fine, though. Nelson looked extremely adorable, playing with his toy while everyone else was eating their chicken, licking their fingers. It's finger lickin' good! I finished a piece of my chicken and decided to play with Nelson, who was just opposite me.

"Nelson, let me play with you," I said when Nelson said, "Never mind, Miss Ally. You are a boring person… no offence, though." Great! My student thinks that I'm a bad teacher. I wonder how I can entertain my children when I get older. They will have to deal with their boring, plain, mother. I'm going to be a horrible mother! "Nelson, don't say that. Ally's an amazing person. Sure, Ally can be boring but you have to give it a shot," Austin spoke up and licked his fingers filled with oil. He grabbed a tissue paper and helped Nelson fix his toy from his kiddy meal. He ushered me to help fix the toy and we finally finished fixing the toy car.

"Gee, thanks, Austin," I thanked Austin and grinned. He nodded and played the toy car he had fixed with Nelson. I bet Austin will be a fun, exciting and entertaining father. Nelson enjoyed himself when Austin is around! I smiled at Austin and Nelson's antics while carrying the tray to the dustbin. I proceeded to the sink and washed my hands, scrubbing my hands with soap thoroughly when I felt a chill near my neck. "Hah, Nelson thinks that I'm more fun than you," Austin whispered, sending chills to my spine and maybe a bit of a sparks? "Yeah, right," I answered him and slapped his arm, causing bits of water from my wet hands to splash right at Austin's face.

"You're going to get it, Ally," Austin said and started splashing water at me. "Will you two lovebirds stop it," Nelson and my mum, Penny mustered, causing me to blush. "Mummm," I groaned and dragged. I looked at Austin and he shrugged. I shrugged back. 10 minutes later, we left the restaurant. We finally reached Sonic Boom when my mum went to me while the rest was doing her own business.

"Yeah right, Ally. You two just love flirting and ouh, he makes a good father to entertain your children," mum said and wiggled her eyebrows. We're just best friends, for goodness sake!

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update it for a long time. Well.. its kind of short but there's Auslly :) I'm trying my very very best to not get all OOC and make it rather possible that it might be ok, ok as the show… Oh well…Follow me on twitter auRaura 143 and maybe we can fangirl? Haha ^.^ That's all, peeps. Got to study and maybe I'll update sooner :) Do R&R! Wanna me to continue of Maid For Me and Partners to Parents? PM, me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Penny and Partners**

Chapter 3: **Is it true?**

Disclaimer: Nope :)

Summary: Austin met Penny. Penny observed Austin and Ally's bond, convincing her daughter that Austin is attracted to her. **Is it true** and will true feelings show?

So, the name of each chapter is accordance to the summary… and I hope you guessed it…

Buckle your seatbacks, have a drink of coffee and let's enjoy Chapter 3 since this chapter will be quite long… well at least for me cause I'm the writer.

* * *

We were in the practice room, slacking while enjoying the serenity in this room. Penny was amazed by how loud and spectacular our practice room was, thanks to Austin. I bet he can be a future interior designer or even transform my bedroom from dull to spectacular. You see, although I'm an organized person, my room is really dull. Dull colored walls, bed sheets, furniture and even the picture of my self-portrait, which is black and white inserted in a black photo frame. Thanks to dad who loves saving up money and insisted me in using used bedroom items just to save money. If mom were here for the past three years, I bet I would live in a room filled with gummy bears, loud decorations and even have my walls painted red-my favorite color. Maybe a little touch of pickle jars at the corner of the room with a bean bag where I can smell the inviting and appetizing smell of pickles while curling up with a good book or even work on my calculus-man do I love Mathematics.

Penny was roaming around the room, meticulously enjoying the sight of our refrigerator pasted with colorful decals, our keyboards, the voice system, CDs stacked neatly according to its genres and also our orange window blinds, or was she adoring the serenity of Miami beach from afar, where people ranging from different ages tanning, enjoying the Sun, playing a game of volleyball and having a relaxing swim? "I miss Miami," mom mumbled and turned towards our direction. Austin and I were playing the piano, playing random notes that popped in our heads. Dez and Trish were being their funky self. Dez was playing with his gingerbread house while Trish was surfing the net via her laptop. Nelson was coloring Austin's coloring book while Dad, on the other hand, was reading a recent article in the newspaper. There was dead silence for a few moments, not even the sounds made by the piano when a key is pressed as Austin and I were discussing a on writing a catchy song. Dad's irritating noises made by newspapers when flipped stopped, when I observed him glued to a Sudoku puzzle. Neither Trish nor Dez made any sound when they were doing their work. Nelson was busy scribbling on something, making the soft noises when a pencil and paper cam into contact, creating a frictional force, which is fine with me. I was enjoying the serenity when dear, mom had to speak up. "You guys should really go to Africa some time. Then, we can play with the cute chimpanzees or maybe help me in researching more about their habitat." All of us just nodded, probably annoyed by mom's constant babbling. That's my mom, everybody.

Mom was rubbing the temples on her forehead, probably bored, as we didn't have plans for the day. "How about we do something fun? How about a game of bowling for you kids? Lester, Nelson and I go for some shopping so that we can have a dinner tonight at my place. What do you guys say?" mother suggested. All of us nodded in agreement when Nelson groaned. He asked mom why he had to follow her to go shopping although he wants to play bowling so badly. "Nelson, you are too young. Some other time? I'll treat you ice cream," mom comforted him, with that Nelson, mom and dad left the practice room, heading to Miami Mall. "Let's go guys. Don't want the bowling alley to be packed like sardines," I ushered them out to the practice room.

Once we reached the bowling alley, I was flabbergasted to find a whole lot of teenagers bowling like professionals. The way they try to curl the ball and amazingly got a strike. Some got a double strike and even a turkey! Although Ally Dawson is a nerdy, goody-two shoes, I began to take an interest in playing sports when Austin kept bugging me to play beach volleyball to shoot for his 'Heard it On the Radio' music video. Believe it or not, I was really enjoying this sport and I guess Ally Dawson is only a tad boring, according to my peer's remarks. I still love cloud watching and calligraphy, which is extremely fun, in my opinion but vice-versa to my 3 best friends. Austin bought the tickets and I was looking around, smiling at strangers as a friendly gesture. First impression matters but it's not wise to smile to a mysterious and suspicious people and that's a warning. From the counter where we bought the tickets, I saw a little kid, ranging around eight-years old. She reminded me of Nelson. I still wonder why mom decided on bringing Nelson to go shopping with her.

After buying the tickets and selecting the size for our shoes, we went to our designated place. Austin keyed our names. There's a big screen, flashing our names where it tracks our score throughout the whole game. Contrary to the air-conditioned bowling alley, my hands were really cold because I was really nervous, causing bad images to pop in my head. What if I fell or what happens when the ball roll towards me and smash my petite, small body. Or what could possibly happen when all to 10 pins start to roll towards me, making me jump over them, like a game of King Kong, replacing the barrels? What happens when everyone laughed at me because of my clumsiness and insecurity? "Ally, stop hallucinating. For starters, just roll the ball," Austin cut my negative thoughts when he felt my extremely cold hands. "I'll demonstrate to you," he said and grabbed a bright yellow bowling ball. He put his right leg behind his left leg, positioning himself for the centre pin. His concentration towards the pins were so meticulous and he rolled the ball, making a curling action- done by most professional bowlers. He released the ball, hitting all 10 pins, earning a strike. Dez, Trish and I clapped for Austin when it was my turn to roll the ball towards the 10 pins. Calm down, Ally. I grabbed a red bowling ball, ready to roll the bowl when that bad image started to pop in my head again. Darn, it! Bids of perspiration started to trickle down my forehead. My hands started to tremble and my palms began to sweat. Without realizing, I slipped the bowling ball from my slippery hands, making a loud thud.

I received numerous stares from people when Austin came to the rescue. He made a beeline towards me and apologized to the people. "Cheer up, Ally. I'll help," he aided me when he took my bowling ball from the ground, giving it back to me. He stood beside my left, holding to the ball with me, our hands brushed slightly. His hot breathe beside my neck gave the shivers to my spine when he said, " You can do this." I grinned and aimed at the centre pin. We released the ball together but the ball rolled quite slowly since I jerked the ball when Austin insisted on releasing the ball fast. We looked at the rolling ball, when… it knocked all of the pins. I jumped with ecstasy and gave Austin a bear hug. "Aaaawwww" everyone chanted, causing me to blush. "You guys make a really cute couple," a girl, around our age, with blonde, silky hair commented. She wore a tank top and put a sweater over it, finishing it off with her jeans and green sneakers. "We're just best friends," Austin and I said in unison. "Yeah, right," she mumbled and resumed the game of bowling with her peeps that was also checking on the both of us.

"That was weird," Austin and I said in unison and resumed with our game. Throughout the whole game, I insisted on rolling the bowl myself since I don't want to get in the spotlight again and worst, mistaken as a couple with Austin. After numerous rounds of bowling, the winner was Trish. We congratulated Trish and did our intricate fist pump. Dez and Trish went to the counter to return our rented shoes while Austin and I packed our stuff before we leave the bowling alley. "Hey, please invite me to your wedding," the girl, whom we just met, teased us. Austin and I raised our eyebrows when she spoke up, "Just kidding, have a lasting friendship, you guys." Austin and I grinned at her comment and thanked her. We exchanged numbers and left this, I admit, fun place. We made a new friend, Isabel, the girl who loved to tease us.

We went back to my house, as promised by my mother to make dinner for us. "Welcome to our house," mom welcome my 3 best friends and I. She got ourselves comfortable by ushering us to sit at our comfy sofa bed. Mom prepared lemonade for us, placing the drinks above a coaster. Austin, Trish and Dez were looking around my house from the sofa when they spotted big box sealed with duck tape, with loads of plastic bags surrounding it at one corner of the living room. Mom must be an extreme shopper or maybe she missed shopping as she told me that she hardly get to shop while she was in Africa, doing researches about the primates. "Mom, what are these," I pointed at the corner of the living room making mom to peek through the curtains, a barrier to separate the living room and the kitchen. "Oh, just some shopping," she answered back while wiping her oil hands with an apron she was wearing. "Nelson, how's shopping," I asked Nelson, who was playing with his toy car, imitating the sounds of when cars make when it whooshes with his voice. "It was quite fun. There's ice cream," he replied and I smiled at how elated he was when he got ice cream. Austin sipped the lemonade and entertained Nelson by joining him play his toy car. I didn't know Austin is friendly and good with kids.

"Kids, dinner's ready. I'll go put this stuff to the room and enjoy your dinner," mom said while making a beeline towards the loading of plastic bags. Dad and Nelson helped mom with the plastic bags and I smiled at how cute Nelson was. He was trying to be helpful by carrying the lighter load of plastic bags. Austin chuckled, making Trish, Dez and I to join in. The dining table was filled with appetizing delicacies especially my personal favorite, pickles! "Austin, pass me more pickles. Trish, vinegar," I ordered them, receiving their rolling eyes in response as I talked to them, with my mouth full of pickles. Mom walked into the dining room and asked how's our dinner. I gave her a thumbs up as my mouth was overload with pickles, allowing the vinegar to spill of my mouth, staining the below area of my lip. Austin stood up to get some tissue paper from his further end and wiped my mouth. "Chew it slowly. Seriously, be more feminine when it comes to table manners," he said while wiping my mouth. "Thanks," I answered him and rolled my eyes, adoring the delicate taste of pickles I was chewing. Mom winked at me, again. After dinner, the four of us helped mom with the dishes while mom told us that she would be upstairs to finish of some business in any case when there's any problem.

We wiped our wet hands and headed upstairs, to my room for some relaxation. When I entered, I was astonished to find mom, dad and Nelson transforming my room while I was having my dinner. Dad helped with the paint. "Red walls!" I exclaimed excitedly while dad was painting. Nelson was arranging the colorful photo frames. There were many photos, with colors, not dull self-portrait photos. There were even photos of when my friends and family were hanging out in the restaurant just now, photo of Dez, Trish, Austin, Nelson and I goofing around this morning, with mom snapping a picture of us. "This is my favorite," mom told Austin and I, handing a photo of Austin and I sitting next to each other in the restaurant earlier this day. "Me too. We are the best of friends," Austin spoke up and I grinned at him. "Ok, kids. There is tons of decorating that needs to be done with Ally's room. Make yourself useful and work," mom instructed, clapping her hands to get us moving.

Trish and I decorated my wardrobes by pasting decals. Being her funky self, Trish added sparkles to brighten up the wardrobe. Nelson and Austin helped to spray white paint for my bed frame since it's all dirty. Austin helped Nelson get a bandana to cover his mouth to avoid harmful chemical to enter into the kid's body. Austin shook the can vigorously and handed it to Nelson. He instructed the little kid to spray slowly and steadily. "You got it, Nelson. Well done," Austin praised Nelson and continued the kid's job. Mom and Dez helped with the other furniture- the bookshelf and study table by arranging my books neatly. They also added stuff that mom bought which includes a gummy bear lamp and a pickle alarm clock. "Gummy bears! Pickles!" I exclaimed and gave Dez and mom a hug. The gummy bear part was so coincidental and it was like as if mom read my mind this morning. We were only halfway through decorating my room. It was 2 am and everybody was still decorating the room. "Get some rest guys. You can sleep in the guest rooms," mom said to Dez, Trish, Austin and Nelson, ushering them to the guest rooms. I love my family.

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I knew today will be another tiring day of transforming my bedroom. After everyone got himself or herself ready for the day, we continued to decorate my room. My room started to become funkier and spectacular every minute. 3 hours had passed and everything was neatly placed.

The wardrobe was filled with girly decals and sparkles. The study table was neat, with books resting on top of it, lamps to help me study in the dark and also there, rested my red laptop. There were a total of 3 bookshelves in my room since I am the avid reader. Pots with flowers, alarm clocks, and a small accessory drawer, to place my accessories, mini fan were added to modernize my room. My make-up was neatly arranged. Lipsticks, mascara, blushes, eye shadows, accessories on their specific places, resting on my make-up table. On top of that, there was a mini statue of a pickle resting above my mini drawer of my make-up drawer. That pickle man statue was my favorite. Just look at his adorable moustache! Fans and a plasma T.V was installed, making the room much more relaxing. And finally the finishing touch, putting my Ally clothes inside my drawer. The girls helped out with organizing my clothes while the boys stood there, enjoying our company. My wardrobe was divided into many sections- a place to place the belts, my undergarments, tank tops, my daily clothes and also my jeans.

Finally… my room turned from dull to spectacular. I hugged everyone for their help and the random surprise. "I'm sorry you guys had to help out although you guys know nothing about mom's plans," I apologized to Dez, Trish and Austin. "Actually, we know that all along," they said in unison, making me to curve my lips. "Ally," Austin said. "There's a lint in you hair," he said while removing the lint. "Thanks," I answered. "Now let's go to Sonic Boom and chill," Austin said.

* * *

There's more to come! So please R&R :) I got the information from twitter.. but I bet the show is more better. Hint: throwing of bags and chest :3 Let's make it 2 parts for **'Is it true?'**


End file.
